Lisa May
Maya Anna Utrugashvili (born March 20, 1994) known professionally as Lisa May, is an American singer and songwriter. She is best known for her collaborations with other artists such as Addal's "Morning In Love", Vijay & Sofia's "Are You Magic", Tom Odell - Another Love cover and her first single, Heavily.1 * Early life and careeredit Maya Anna was born on March 20, 1994, in Tbilisi, Georgia, to Georgian Parents. Her mother Khatuna Iakobashvili, a Georgian born in Sachkere. Her father Gurami Utrugashvili, also a Georgian born, in Tbilisi. Raised a Christian, Maya Anna was baptized in Georgia.2 Maya Anna attended 51 public school in Georgia, also piano classes in Tbilisi Evgeni Mikeladze Central Music School for 6 years. After some various piano concerts, in 2006 Maya Anna moved to Greece where she attends middle school and high school, at the age of 15 May decides she wants to learn e.guitar professionally, so she attends e.guitar class for 4 years, which brings her certifications from University of west London and Thames Valley University. Before she attended e.guitar class she already had some self-taught skills. Songwriting was her hidden talent until the age of 11 when she discovered she could write songs.3 At the age of 19 she finished high school, after which she attends drama school for almost a year but she decided she wants to get back to music and do music only. She had no idea what was going to happen but she followed her heart, she took the risk. People had a chance to get to know her as an artist when she recorded her two songs "The Pretty Lies" and "Beautiful Crime (Summer Love)" and uploaded her first tracks to Soundcloud back in 2013. She was an unsigned artist back then, but the songs were brilliant, so emotional so beautiful, speaking of her perfectly. After 3 or 4 months dropping out from drama school, she met Italian Dj/Producer Addal who had discovered May from Soundcloud and fell in love with her "The Pretty Lies" song, so they decided to collaborate, Morning In Love was released in 2014, re-released by Armada in 2015. Morning in love was her first ever release. Right after Morning in love Maya Anna signed her first single Heavily to Cdf Records.4 July 10th 2015 her single, Young Love was released along with Young Love's music video which was her first, July 17th. In 2015 she released her first solo self-titled EP Lisa May, Young Love as the lead single. In October 2016 her first solo album was released, Countless, I Remember as the lead single. In 2016 January 16th, Sunset Dreaming. October 6th 2017 her EP, The Pretty Lies followed, Electric as the lead single. In December 2017 her single, Heat was released. In January 2018, her new single Blind. February 2018, Afterlife. March 2018, Good Times. Musical style and influencesedit May cites Marilyn Monroe as her biggest inspiration. She also cited Nancy, Elvis Presley, Destiny's Child, Rihanna, Avril Lavigne, Good Charlotte, Simple Plan and Green Day as influences. She grew up listening to punk rock, pop, Rock and Roll, growing up her taste in music has changed but until this day she keeps loving pink rock bands, reminding her of her childhood. Her number one favorite has always been Green Day. It all played a role in her writing, it's unique, her kind of way. Discography Singles *2015: "Young Love" *2015: "Heavily" *2015: "Bae" *2015: "Morning In Love Ft. Addal" *2015: "Here with you now" *2016: "Sunset Dreaming" *2016: "I Remember" 2017: “Heat” 2019: 'Psycho Girl' Category:Artists Category:IMF 33 Artists Category:IMF 38 Artists